


Rats

by Nyxxa



Series: DFG Monster AU [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, just a short drabble i wrote spontaneously at 2 am, this was literally written because of a meme of vampires drinking rats as casual snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxxa/pseuds/Nyxxa
Summary: Oli realizes he shouldn't eat rats.
Relationships: Vampire Oli (DFG Monster AU) & Witch Wendi (DFG Monster AU)
Series: DFG Monster AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213769
Kudos: 1





	Rats

Oli often consumed the random rats and mice that would scurry through the attic and walls of his mansion. He considered them a quick snack. One day, he caught one running across the hallway while having a casual conversation with Wendi. He was about to bite into it when he saw the look of horror on Wendi's face. They looked close to tears. For a moment Oli was confused, as Wendi had definitely seen him suck the blood of random creatures before. But he remembered right then that they always had a love for rats, their own familiar being of that species. He set the rat down gently with a small pat to its head, and vowed to never eat a rat again.


End file.
